In a wireless network, base stations provide the link necessary for the terminal to send and receive data. Typically, these base stations are static in that they are not turned on or off. Furthermore, when base stations are on, the transmission does not cease and restart. Also, additions and deletions of base stations are infrequent. As data throughput increases and base station density increases, there is more overlap of the cell coverage area. Also, applications increasingly require higher quality of services (QoS). Higher QoS generally requires higher spectrum efficiency. To provide for this, there will need to be more base stations.